The Way of Flesh
The Way of Flesh is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview This chapter involves recruiting Cassandra and taking over the district of Delray Hollow. There are two rackets involved, the prostitution racket run by Merle Jackson, and the smack racket run by Charlie Kincaid. Once taken over, the district has a maximum earn potential of $100,000. Narrative Old Times' Sake After speaking with John Donovan, Lincoln decides to interrogate someone from the Haitian Mob to find out who their leader is. He heads over to the Haitian Warehouse where they're known to hang out and waits for someone to show up. He is told that he will find their leader at the Pierced Heart voodoo shop. After breaking into the shop, Lincoln waits for the leader to arrive, and to his surprise it's the same woman he saw with Baka at the Haitian Camp; it seems her being held there against her will was all an act. He tells her he wants her help taking down Marcano, and she says that a few months ago he was trying to kill her but now he wants her help. Lincoln says that with Marcano backing the Dixie Mafia, it won't be long before they come after her and the Haitians. She explains that the reason Sammy and her were at war was because he was two-faced, pretending to care about his district while being in Marcano's back pocket and doing what he was told. She demands that once she has control over the Hollow, she runs it as she sees fit, no questions asked. Lincoln agrees on the condition that he be given access to Cassandra's muscle and connections. She explains that Marcano replaced Sammy with Ritchie Doucet, an evil man who likes to torture young colored girls by taking them into the woods and hunting them like animals. She claims he killed her sister that way, saying a small locket is all she has left of her. She tells Lincoln that Doucet's men operate out of the First Baptist Church and an old theater called Perla's, named after Sammy's wife Perla Robinson. She suggest Lincoln start by talking with "The Voice", one of her men who can tell him more about the operation. Prostitution Lincoln meets with Charles Laveau, aka "The Voice", to find out more about the prostitution racket being run out of Perla's. He tells Lincoln that it's run by Merle Jackson, who turned it into a brothel and forces black women to work as prostitutes, pleasing the desires of white men. He says that if Lincoln lets those girls go, he will likely get Jackson's attention. He suggests Lincoln start by speaking with Sheila, a woman who works the coat check at Perla's. Once he's through, Donovan calls Lincoln back to his tac-center to give him a portable radio to use for contacting his various associates. Lincoln then heads back to speak with The Voice, who tells him that bringing down Jackson's pimps, "Dirty" Gert Delong and "Rooster" Desaulniers, should be enough to bring him out of hiding. Once they're dead, Lincoln heads back to Perla's, where he kills Merle Jackson and hands the place over to Cassandra to run. Smack Lincoln meets with Donovan, who fills him in on the heroin racket run out of the First Baptist Church by Charlie Kincaid. He says Charlie stays away, so Lincoln will have to put the squeeze on his operation to get him to turn up. From what Donovan can gather, Charlie is only in it for the money, so they think he may be turned to work for them. Donovan then tells Lincoln about New Bordeaux's communication grid and that getting a system of wiretaps up and running should be fairly easy. All Lincoln has to do is install a TL-49 Fuse on each Junction Box and he can listen in on intel for the whole area. After this Lincoln sets off to take down the smack racket. He interrogates Charlie's pushers, one of whom is his cousin Natty, who tells him about Charlie's enforcers, Doug Marcheti and Deacon Caruso, whom Lincoln then kills. Once he's torn down the entire operation, Lincoln gets word that Charlie's wife is expecting a baby soon. This leads Donovan to believe that Lincoln will be able to turn Charlie and have him work for them. After Lincoln confronts Charlie, he turns the operation over to Cassandra to run. That Goes Both Ways *Note: This mission may also appear as part of Pray on the Way Up. With the Dixie Mafia out of the way, Lincoln and Cassandra need to talk about what's next for the Hollow. Lincoln returns to Cassandra and lets her know Doucet is dead. She questions Lincoln's choice of stringing him up on the Ferris wheel, and he says that after killing Sammy and Ellis, he got what he deserved. Cassandra then quotes Psalms 58:10, saying "The righteous will rejoice when he sees the vengeance; he will bathe his feet in the blood of the wicked." She then tells Lincoln that goes both ways. Cassandra explains that her men are struggling with the notion that they now have to answer to the same man who killed Baka and wiped out half their numbers. Casandra says that gestures carry weight, and if Lincoln were to help her man Emmanuel, that's a gesture that would go a long way to calm their nerves. She explains that he oversees her reefer operation at the boathouse. If Lincoln helps him, she'll see to it that he gets a portion of the profits. Lincoln makes his intentions clear, telling her that he expects a portion of everything, not just the weed, as it will cost a lot of money to take down Marcano. Cassandra assures him he'll get his cut and the two part ways. Friends Like These *Note: This mission may also appear as part of Pray on the Way Up. Lincoln heads back over to Donovan's motel room to see the other potential allies he managed to dig up. He's shown the dossiers on two of the city's finest scumbags, Thomas Burke and Vito Scaletta. Once Donovan briefs him, Lincoln heads out to see them both. Walkthrough Old Times' Sake Wait for the Haitians. *Head to the Haitian Warehouse in Delray Hollow and sit on the bench across the street to wait. Get inside. *Cross the street and crouch down to enter the warehouse stealthily. Interrogate the Haitian. *You may listen to their conversation for some insight on the Haitians, or take out the two with him, then interrogate the informant. He will tell you their leader can be found at the Pierced Heart voodou shop. There's $1000 in the warehouse and a TL-49 Fuse you can pick up for use later. Go to the Pierced Heart vodou shop. *Follow your map marker to the shop. Find a way inside. *You can use the crowbar to open one of the doors or climb up on the dumpster beside the garage and go in through the open balcony door. Search Pierced Heart. *Head to the upstairs sitting room and press the interact button by the sofa to wait for the Haitian leader to return. Wait. *After the cutscene, leave the Pierced Heart and the Arms Dealer will be waiting outside, from which you may purchase weapons. If you have any DLC or My2K bonus content it will be available free of charge. Prostitution Talk to The Voice. *Head over to The Hollow Speaks studio where you will find The Voice, aka Charles Laveau. He will inform Lincoln about the prostitution racket that Merle Jackson is running out of Perla's Nightclub and give Lincoln the objective of freeing the three strung-out girls Merle keeps locked away there. The total damage needed to take down racket is $15,000. Free the strung-out girls. *Drive to Perla's and meet with Sheila, who will tell Lincoln about the girls and where he can find them. There's about ten Dixie Mafia men and $5500 that can be found throughout the club. Freeing each girl will do $2000 in damage to the racket. **After speaking with Sheila, Slow-Mo shooting becomes available. Talk to Donovan. *Return to the Blue Gulf Motel and speak with John Donovan, who will equip Lincoln with a portable radio he can use to call his associates. Return to The Voice. *Head back to The Voice and he will give Lincoln the locations of Merle's pimps. Kill Merle's pimps. *Killing each pimp will cause $5000 in damage to the racket. **"Rooster" Desaulniers will be hanging out with his men at his makeshift brothel in an old house; there will be $1000 inside. **"Dirty" Gert Delong will be at the Carousel Hotel in southern Delray Hollow along with his men; there will be $2500 in the rooms there. Track down and kill Dixie patrols. *Dixie patrols will appear across Delray Hollow in groups of two along with an Eckhart Pioneer, and taking them out will cause $50 in damage to the racket for every man killed. *They may also spawn driving around in a truck. Killing the driver will do $500 in racket damage. Return to The Voice. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to The Voice or continue working on the remaining objectives. The Voice will tell Lincoln that Merle Jackson is holed up over at Perla's. Kill Merle Jackson. *Head back over to Perla's and make your way inside. There will be a few more men this time, and Merle will be upstairs in his office. Once he's dead, assign the racket to Cassandra. *The initial earn of this racket will be $30,000, plus anyone you recruited. This can be raised to a maximum of $50,000 by completing Are We Cool once it becomes available. *This mission will unlock the Screaming Zemi, a throwable distraction device that is upgradable. Smack Wait for Donovan. *Go to the bus stop outside the Delray Hollow Cemetery and wait for Donovan. He will give Lincoln the intel on the smack racket run by Charlie Kincaid and you will be introduced to wiretapping. The total damage needed to take down this racket is $20,000. Wiretap the First Baptist Church. *This tutorial will introduce you to the wiretapping mechanic, which works similar to opening locked doors using your crowbar. Interrogate Charlie's pushers. *There are two possible Racket Informants for this objective; one will be chosen at random and marked on your map. Interrogating him will lead you to the First Baptist Church, where you will need to destroy Charlie's heroin supply. *Killing the informant will earn you $500 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $1000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Big Al will be in a house across the alley from The Hollow Speaks studio with a few men. **Patrick will be hanging out in an alley across from the Everyday Laundromat with a few of his men. Destroy Charlie's heroin. *Drive to the church and take out the men there, then destroy the four crates of heroin, which will do $10,000 in damage to the racket. There's also $5500 in cash around the complex you can pick up. Interrogate Charlie's pushers. *Again, there are two possible informants and one will be shown on your map. You may kill or recruit him for the same result as before. He will give you the location of Charlie's two Racket Enforcers. **Mo-Mo will be at the Catfish Queen with one other man. **Natty will be at the Double Barrel Bar with one other man. There is a Cash Box here you can break into for money, but this has no effect on racket damage. Kill Charlie's enforcers. *There are two racket enforcers. Killing each will do $5000 in damage to the racket. *Any enforcers left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Doug "Hatchet" Marcheti will be inside a house surrounded by five men. There will be $500 in cash, a Barker 390, and two crates of smack you can destroy, dealing $1000 in damage each. **Deacon Caruso will be in a garage off an alley with five men. There is $500 and one crate of heroin with him. Talk to Donovan. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Donovan or continue working on the remaining objectives. Donovan will let Lincoln know about Charlie's whereabouts and introduce recruitment of the Racket Boss. Confront "Four Finger" Charlie Kincaid. *Charlie will be waiting at the First Baptist Church. Once you've taken out his men, you can choose to kill him for $1000 in cash now, or recruit him for $2000 added to the racket's initial earn. Once you've made your choice, assign the racket to Cassandra. *The initial earn of this racket will be $30,000, plus anyone you recruited. This can be raised to a maximum of $50,000 by completing Cassandra's trafficking mission once it becomes available. That Goes Both Ways Talk to Cassandra. *Once you've killed Ritchie Doucet, go to the Pierced Heart and talk to Cassandra about running the Hollow. **This objective may also show up under Pray on the Way Up. Friends Like These Talk to Donovan. *Once you've secured Delray Hollow, head over and talk to Donovan about the next two candidates for recruitment. **This objective may also show up under Pray on the Way Up. Result Completing this chapter opens up the story chapter Pray on the Way Up. You will also gain access to the Arms Dealer and Gunsmith perks. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay